Todo Para Ti
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Acompaña a Hitsugaya Toshiro en su busqueda de ganarse un beso.


Todo Para Ti.

Ocho de la mañana con veinticuatro minutos. Hitsugaya Toshiro salió de su domicilio con una mochila colgada al hombro. Su auto estaba en un estacionamiento cercano, y aunque tenía mucha caminata que hacer, decidió dejarlo allí.

Ocho de la mañana con treinta y seis minutos. El hombre de cabellos blancos llegó a la pastelería del centro de la ciudad y la encargada de inmediato lo reconoció y le sonrió.

-¡Buenos días, Hitsugaya-san!- la mujer mayor agitó un brazo alegremente.

-Buenos días.- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Tu pedido ya está listo. Planeaba enviártelo por la tarde como pediste. ¿O acaso quieres llevártelo ahora?-

-Oh, no. Solo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera listo.-

-Siempre tan detallista.-

-Tienes que serlo cuando intentas ganarte un beso.- no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la mujer se carcajeaba.

-¡Estoy segura que ella te dará muchos de esos apenas vea tu regalo! No quisiera presumir pero me quedó exquisito y muy delicioso incluso a la vista.-

-Por eso siempre le compró. Ahora sí me disculpa, tengo un largo día por delante.- la mujer se despidió alegremente mientras se marchaba del negocio.

Nueve de la mañana con dos minutos, Hitsugaya entró a la florería más popular de la ciudad, encontrándose de inmediato con el encargado sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Usted es el hombre que pidió los narcisos blancos, verdad?-

-Así es.-

-Es una gran carga de flores… ¿Planea llevarlas usted mismo?-

-No. Solo quería asegurarme que todo estuviera en orden. Quiero la entrega en la tarde tal como la pedí.-

-Ah, bien. ¿Y qué fue lo que le hizo a su chica para tener que darle tantas flores? La última vez que tuve un pedido así fue cuando un pobre diablo engañó a su novia con su mejor amiga.-

-Este no es el caso.- hizo una mueca de disgusto por su historia. –Yo solo intento ganarme un beso.-

-Ohh… ¿Entonces su chica no es su chica aún?-

-Ella es mi chica.- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. –Siempre lo ha sido.-

-Bueno, la confianza es importante.- rió. –Y no se preocupe, las flores estarán ahí en perfecto estado a la hora que pidió.-

-Gracias.- hizo una reverencia y sin más se marchó.

Nueve y cuarto de la mañana. El hombre de ojos turquesas llegó al negocio de costura que Matsumoto e Inoue le habían recomendado. Al llegar Ishida Uryuu le abrió la puerta.

-Ah, Hitsugaya-san, que bueno verte.- se hizo a un lado para que pase. –Tu pedido fue difícil, pero lo logre justo a tiempo. Un peluche de dragón como el que dibujaste, un peluche de un tigre y un peluche de un panda. Listos para ser entregados esta tarde. Me quedaron muy bien, puedo asegurarte que ella los amará.-

-Muchas gracias, Ishida. Y gracias también por la entrega, sé que tu negocio normalmente no hace eso.-

-Después de la generosa suma que pagaste era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Además, sé que esto hará feliz a Karin-chan también.-ambos se despidieron y el albino siguió su camino.

Nueve de la mañana con treinta y nueve minutos. Hitsugaya finalmente encontró al esquivo hombre con el carrito de globos en la plaza que por alguna razón siempre que quería encontrarlo parecía esfumarse.

-Ah, Hitsugaya-san. Me preguntaba cuándo aparecerías.- rió afablemente el hombre escurridizo. –Traje tu pedido porque me dijiste que querrías verlo, pero no he vendido ni uno solo de ellos, no te preocupes.- señaló una gran cantidad de globos separada de la otra gran cantidad de globos. –Globos en forma de corazón, en forma de estrella, media luna, soles, mariposas, y los demás llenos de copos de nieve. Tu chica estará muy complacida, lo aseguró.-

-Se ven bien… Sí, muchas gracias. Estaré esperando la entrega.-

-¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! Recibirás todos los globos.- lo despidió alegremente al verlo marcharse.

Nueve de la mañana con cincuenta y siete minutos. Toshiro llegó a una tienda de CD y se dispuso a mirar por los escaparates algo adecuado para la ocasión.

-Sea bienvenido.- dijo un adolescente con acné. -¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?-

-Sí… buscó películas que tengan que ver con princesas o hadas, pero no las débiles que son salvadas por un príncipe o un héroe, sino que ellas se vuelvan fuertes en el camino.-

-¿Su chica es muy exigente, verdad?- el adolescente rodó los ojos.

-De hecho ella no me ha pedido nada, pero quiero sorprenderla.-

-Bien… Acompáñeme, creo que tengo algo en mente.- el adolescente lo guió hacia cierta sección y le dio un resumen de cada película hasta que por fin se decidió por unas tres que probablemente servirían. –Gracias por su compra.- dijo después de que le pagara y guardara los CD en su mochila.

Diez de la mañana con veinte minutos, Hitsugaya llegó a la librería y observó en la sección de fantasía buscando algo adecuado, tardó bastante tiempo al tomarse la molestia de leer el resumen y las primeras páginas, pero finalmente eligió un libro y se acercó a la bibliotecaria para poder comprarlo.

-Es una linda lectura, pero no es tu estilo…- murmuró la mujer al ojear el libro. -¿O acaso… es para ella?-

-En efecto, es para ella.- asintió mientras le daba el libro ya pagado y lo guardaba en la mochila.

-Estoy segura de que le encantará.- le sonrió amablemente.

-Ojala que sí, porque realmente quiero ganarme ese beso.-

-¿Te ha hecho esperar mucho, verdad?- rió.

-Sí, pero sé que con esto la conquistare.- sin más se despidieron y siguió su camino.

Once de la mañana en punto, llegó a la dulcería y compró un poco de amanatto y un poco de chocolate, principalmente bombones pero también otra clase. También pidió un par de grandes paletas multicolores y algunos bastones de caramelo.

-Oh, hola, Hitsugaya-san.- el que atendía la tienda de dulces, que también era su vecino, lo saludó amablemente, antes de mirar dudoso la gran cantidad de dulces. -¿Esto no es un poco demasiado? ¿O planeas intoxicar con azúcar a la pobre?-

-A ella le gustan estas porquerías.- se encogió de hombros. –Además estas cosas también sirven como decoración.- alzó las paletas y los bastones por un momento. –Y sí quiero ganarme ese beso, necesito consentirla.-

-Bueno, seguro que le será difícil volver a enojarse contigo con tantos regalos.- rió negando con la cabeza mientras le aceptaba el dinero. -¡Mucha suerte, Hitsugaya-san!- lo despidió.

Once de la mañana con treinta y tres minutos, pasó por una frutería y decidió comprar una sandía ya que estaba. Aparte compró unas ciruelas para Karin.

Once de la mañana con cuarenta y un minutos, finalmente regresó a su casa. Dejó sus compras en la mesa y empezó a preparar todo. Se aseguró que cada rincón estuviera impecable y movió algunos muebles para dejar preparado el lugar para las flores.

Doce del mediodía con dieciséis minutos. Hizo una pequeña pausa para comer un almuerzo ligero, lo que le hizo notar que había olvidado por completo comprar bebidas. ¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto algo tan importante?

Doce del mediodía con treinta y cinco minutos. Salió de hogar otra vez para hacer un pequeño viaje a la tienda más cercana y compró algunos refrescos, luego se le ocurrió otra cosa y decidió llevar el refresco solo para volver a salir de la casa otra vez.

Doce del mediodía con cuarenta y siete minutos. Llegó otra vez a la misma dulcería de antes y pidió más chocolate, algunos jarabes y crema. Ignoró el regaño del dueño y volvió a su casa dispuesto a preparar unos deliciosos batidos que lo ayudaran a ganar puntos para conseguir ese beso.

Una de la tarde con cincuenta y nueve minutos. Ishida llegó puntualmente a hacer su entrega de los grandes peluches y se marchó rechazando la propina que quiso darle por tomarse la molestia.

Dos de la tarde con ocho minutos. La florería finalmente trajo su pedido y también lo ayudaron a poner los jarrones en el lugar que quería, por lo que se aseguró de darle una buena propina a cada amable trabajador. Una vez se fueron, sin embargo, él terminó el trabajo recogiendo muchos pétalos que se habían zafado de las flores con tanto movimiento y los guardo con la intención de más tarde crear un pequeño camino de flores desde la entrada hasta la sala.

Tres de la tarde con veintiún minutos, el escurridizo dueño del carrito de globos se apareció tarde como ya lo había esperado, pero aun así le dio una pequeña propina cuando le entregó todos los globos que antes le había mostrado y lo ayudo a meterlos a la casa y atarlos en donde quería.

Cuatro de la tarde en punto. El gran pastel de chocolate y vainilla le fue entregado justo a tiempo.

Cuatro de la tarde con diecisiete minutos. Ya bañado y vestido adecuadamente para la ocasión, esparció los pétalos de flores desde la entrada hasta la sala. Terminó las decoraciones que le faltaba y preparó en la mesilla el pastel, las golosinas y los batidos.

Cuatro de la tarde con cincuenta y ocho minutos, miró nerviosamente a la puerta y no apartó la mirada de allí más que para mirar a su celular, preguntándose por qué Karin no lo había llamado para decirle que ya estaba llegando.

Cinco de la tarde con cinco minutos. La puerta se abrió y él contuvo el aliento.

Karin asomó la cabeza y miró maravillada lo que él había hecho con la casa. Se fijó en los jarrones llenos de narcisos blancos bordeando los lados del camino de pétalos y los globos atados a cada jarrón y en la entrada, aparte miró los peluches que se podían apreciar aunque de espaldas esperando en el sofá.

Ella sonrió hermosamente ante todo el esfuerzo que hizo, pero él apartó la mirada de su esposa de inmediato al ver otra pequeña cabecita asomándose por detrás de Karin.

Su hija lo miró primero a él con la misma mueca molesta que le había estado dedicando desde que no pudo regresar a tiempo de su viaje de negocios para celebrar Navidad en familia, pero entonces sus ojitos iguales a los suyos se fijaron en la casa y de inmediato jadeó maravillada.

Él sonrió, complacido por su reacción, y se acercó a su pequeña con paso solemne, haciéndole una reverencia cuando estuvo a pocos pasos. Entonces le tendió una mano que ella miró dudosa por un minuto, antes de tomar su gran mano con su diminuta manito y dejar que la guiara por el pasillo hasta la sala, sin dejar de mirar todo a su alrededor. Karin los siguió sin dejar de sonreír.

La sonrisa en la cara de su pequeña al ver las golosinas, el pastel, los peluches, y mucho más de las flores y los globos, y todo lo que había preparado, hizo valer completamente la pena haber estado corriendo de aquí para allá toda la mañana.

Karin colocó ambas manos en los hombros de su hijita, que en este punto se había soltado de su padre y estaba brincando de la emoción mirando todo en la sala.

-¿Y bien, Shimo? ¿No tienes algo que darle a tu padre?- la miró con una ceja en alto.

Shimo se frotó la nuca tímidamente, mirando al suelo por un momento, entonces ella se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia él, que no perdió tiempo en tomarla en sus brazos.

-¡Gracias, papi!- entonces ella le dio ese beso en la mejilla que tanto había estado esperando desde que volvió de su viaje.

Suspiró felizmente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña.- la abrazó contra su pecho antes de que ella pataleara exigiendo que quería abrazar a los peluches también, aunque él no pudo quejarse porque le dio otros tres besos antes de que finalmente la dejara en el suelo otra vez.

Apenas la soltó, de inmediato sintió le cuello de su camisa ser jalado y de repente encontró sus labios firmemente aplastados por los de su esposa.

-No deberías malcriarla tanto…- lo regañó suavemente apenas despegando su boca de la suya. –Pero viendo que a ti no te gustan los dulces y ella yo compartiremos todas esas delicias que trajiste entonces te dejaré salirte con la tuya esta vez.- le dio un último beso antes de finalmente alejarse.

Pasó toda la tarde consintiendo a su pequeña de ahora seis años recién cumplidos, feliz de saberse completamente perdonado, pero entonces ella dijo algo que lo tomó completamente por sorpresa.

-Oye, papi… Me gustaron mucho los peluches, las flores, los globos, las golosinas, los batidos, las películas, la sandía, el pastel y el libro, pero todavía quiero un último regalo.- él alzó una ceja. ¿Qué podría querer? Le había dado todas sus cosas favoritas. ¿Acaso había olvidado algo? ¿O ya la había malcriado demasiado como Karin temía?

-¿Sí, pequeña?- sea lo que sea dudaba poder decirle que no.

Ella le sonrió radiantemente.

-¡Quiero un hermanito!-

Karin se atragantó con un pedazo de pastel y él casi se cae del sofá, pero tal como sospechó, y mirando el rostro escarlata de su hermosa esposa, se vio incapaz de decir que no.

-Todo para ti.-

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Espero q esto les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

Seguro los lectores frecuentes de mis fics ya conocen a Shimo, pero tal vez no recuerden q en varias ocasiones he mencionado q su cumpleaños es el once de enero, o sea ayer xP Por eso le hice este fic al ser ella la bebé de mi hermosa OTP uwu

Tal vez hice q Toshi se pasara de cursi pero tengan en cuenta q Shimo se enfado con él en Navidad, ella cumple el 11 de enero, así q paso más de dos semanas enojada con él, y ademas queria engañarlas un poco de q estuviera preparando eso para Karin y no Shimo xD Logre engañarlas?

Bueno, más tarde subire otro fic!

Nos leemos~

Merezco un review? :')

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
